Short channel effects are getting more significant as planar semiconductor devices are increasingly being scaled down. To this end, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices, such as Fin Field Effect Transistors (FinFETs), have been proposed. Generally, a FinFET includes a fin formed vertically on a substrate and a gate stack intersecting the fin. As such, a channel is formed in the fin, and has a width defined basically by a height of the fin. Unfortunately, it is difficult to control fins formed on a wafer to have the same height during manufacture of an integrated circuit (IC), resulting in inconsistency in performance of devices across the wafer.